


Between Love and Politics (She Stole My Heart)

by Foxy100



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy100/pseuds/Foxy100
Summary: This is the very first story I’ve ever written. I hope you like it. 😬Abby is the Prime Minister of Canada and Marcus is a grade three teacher at Bayview Public School in Ottawa, 0N Canada. Find out what happens when politics and live collide.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 85
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based on the Movie Love Actuality.

Shit shit shit!!

Marcus sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair. 

Bugger!

“I just remembered, tomorrow is the day I take Diana’s class to the Parliament buildings.” 

Marcus Kane’s best friend since preschool, and fellow third grade teacher at Bayview Public School, Jacop Sinclair laughed. “How did you get roped into that again?”

Marcus looked up at his friend and groaned. “I needed her to watch my class one afternoon when I had to take my mom to the hospital for an appointment. She was the only one available and of course she couldn’t just be a kind co-worker, she had to be the pain in the ass she’s been since we met her at McGill and only help if there was something in it for her. It was either take her class on a field trip or her on a date. As much as I hate field trips this was a no-brainer.”

“No-brainer is right Kane, I wouldn’t be caught dead sitting in the lunchroom alone with that harlot,” Sinclair scoffed.

Ever since they were kids swinging on the monkey bars at York St. Public School, Kane and Sinclair referred to each other using their surnames. Marcus smiled to himself as he remembered how cool he and Sinclair thought they were. Two little squirts thinking they were what all the girls wanted. They didn’t fare much better in high school either. Although they both grew in heights they were both skinny as rails. Marcus filled out the first year of college but Sinclair stayed the bean pole his mom used to call him.

Sighing, Marcus nodded his head in agreement and was about to pick up his phone and check in on his mom to see if she needed anything when Sinclair chuckled.

“Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll get a glimpse of our incredibly hot Prime Minister.” 

Marcus’ eyes lit up at the thought. “Jesus I would die if I came face to face with Prime Minister Abigail Griffin. I have trouble talking to beautiful women as it is and she’s in a league of her own. Just looking at her makes my knees weak.” 

Sinclair smiled at Kane and said, “No doubt she’s good looking Kane, but your knees go weak.... you definitely want to shag our leader.”

“Shut up Sinclair,” smirked Marcus.

**************************************************

The next morning Marcus was a bundle of nerves. He couldn’t get his gorgeous single Prime Minister out of his mind. Damn Sinclair for putting the thought of seeing her in his head. Three years ago when she was running for the leader of the Liberal Party Marcus thought about switching parties and joining the Liberals so he could become a volunteer. When it came down to it though he didn’t. He couldn’t abandon his beliefs just because the leader of the other party was gorgeous, could he, no he couldn’t , so he stayed with the NDP and voted for his party in the federal election two years ago. He did think of it as kind of a win win situation though. If his party won that would be great and Canada would finally start making some progress on some real issues, like the environment and getting the provinces to take education seriously. If they lost, which obviously they did, he could listen to Abigail Griffin and her sexy smokey voice talk all day long. Marcus shook his head. Get a grip man! Even if you do see her she’s not going to be interested in you, Marcus chuckled.

An hour and a half later Marcus was standing outside of the Parliament buildings going over the rules with Diana’s class for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was beginning to think her class was as much of a pain in the ass as she was.

The tour guide came out and asked if it was alright if they hung back for a few more minutes because of a press conference the PM was just finishing up. Marcus nodded and turned to the class and told them they had to wait outside a few more minutes. Through a bunch of children groaning Marcus heard John Murphy yell, “If I don’t get to the bathroom soon I’m going on piss on the lawn.” 

Of course the other children erupted with laughter, egging him on. One kid yelled “Do it Jon and I’ll give you all my 25 dollar Robux gift card I got for my birthday!” 

“They definitely are a pain in the ass like their teacher,” Marcus muttered under his breath. Marcus grabbed Jon just as he was about to whip down his pants. “Don’t even think about it Jon,” he glared at the little trouble maker.

Jon opened his mouth to say something just as the tour guide darted around the corner cheerfully hollering, “We are all set. Everyone line up in single file.” 

As the children lined up Marcus nodded to the only parent that offered to help and said, “Watch that Murphy kid. He’s a catastrophe waiting to happen.” 

Marcus looked over at where Jon Murphy was standing with the kid who gave him the dare. Jon nodded his head at Marcus and had the most irritating little smirk on his face. UGH, Marcus thought to himself. Sorry mom, you’re going to have to take the bus next time.  
They were finally standing in the lobby of the visitor entrance near the West Block Building when Marcus decided he should do one more head count before they got started. One, two, three.... seven ... twelve...twenty one. Okay then ready to go. Wait! FUCK! Marcus thought to himself. He frantically looked around for one more kid. Without thinking Marcus yelled a little too loud, “Where the hell is Jon Murphy?”

In amongst a storm of giggles Marcus heard a little girl say, “Maybe he went to the bathroom.” Marcus wanted to kiss the kid. Of course that’s where the little mongrel went. Even though he told everyone a hundred times to ask him and him only if they needed to go to use the bathroom, of course that little brat would just wander off on his own. Marcus told everyone to stay put and he’d be right back. He ran over to the men’s bathroom and checked inside. “Damn,” Marcus huffed. Where is he?”

Marcus returned to his group and told the parent helper whose name he could not remember that he would catch up with them and not to let any of the children out of her sight. With a horrified look on her face the woman stared up at him and simply nodded. Great, thought Marcus, that instills a lot of confidence. Marcus turned away from the group and thought to himself that all he had to do was find Murphy fast before the tour guide noticed they were missing and move swiftly back into place like they had been there the whole time. Easy. Who was he kidding? He was doomed. Him and the school would be banned from ever setting foot here again. He would probably get fired for losing a kid.

Marcus stood in the middle of a hallway, pinching the bridge of nose and muttering to himself. He had been searching for Murphy for what felt like hours. In reality it was 23 minutes but that’s still a long time when you feel like you are going to suffer the first panic attack of your life. Marcus sighed and stormed towards the library. With each long stride 6 foot Marcus Kane took he cursed Jon Murphy’s name. He was going around a corner mumbling to himself when SMACK! Marcus ran right into someone. Someone small. Marcus did not see who it was at first as he was on the floor facing the other direction. Marcus jumped to his feet, dusted himself off, turned around and pointed his finger at... at. SHIT. He was totally screwed now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby doing the stuff that prime minister’s do.

Chapter Two

“UGH... No!!!” cried Abigail Griffin, the 24th Canadian Prime Minister as she threw her alarm clock against the wall. “Hmph,” she scoffed as she sat up in bed. “If I knew I was going to get up at this ungodly hour every morning, Henry, I never would have run in the election for Prime Minister. Seriously, Henry, who in their right mind gets up on purpose at 5 am?” 

Henry meowed his agreement with the prime minister and then snuggled up to his favourite blanket and went back to sleep. Abby looked down at her sleeping kitty and with an exaggerated moan she climbed out of bed and huffed, “I guess I better get up. It wouldn’t be good if I was late for my breakfast meeting with the Governor General.”

Abby had to run from her breakfast with the Governor General to a press conference in the Centre Block. She hated being late for things. The press was doing their job and she wasn’t going to waste their or the voters time. Abby thought her meeting with the Governor General went well considering they didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of the issues. In fact, Abby thought, if she was being honest with herself, she's not exactly sold on the whole Liberal Party mandate either. Sure, for the most part she agrees with her party’s stance overall but there were some differences, for example the environment was very important to Abby and although the liberals do their share for the most part, she thinks they could do better.

Abby’s thoughts were interrupted by her assistant, Gina, who handed her a piece of paper and stated, “Here’s your revised agenda for the rest of the day. Not too bad considering we had to squeeze in your meeting with the GG.”

Abby took the sheet of paper and thought, “Ya not too bad, if you call attending a meeting of the Cabinet Committee of Operations to address the ongoing infrastructure disruptions caused by blockades across the country, and then giving a speech in the House of Commons about those blockades, not too bad.” The Opposition Leader, Charles Pike was certainly going to make question period difficult for her.

Abby’s thoughts were interrupted as she made her way through the secret entrance, which, she had come to realize within her first week as Prime Minister, was not really a secret, down the corridor to the centre of Centre Block and right into the Opposition Leader himself Charles Pike. 

“Good Morning Mr. Pike. Lovely to see you again,” The prime minister cheerfully announced with a slight smirk.

She knew it drove the grouchy man in his late 60’s crazy when she was what he had once told her when he was trying to give her “tips” on how to survive, unnecessarily cheerful.

“Good Morning, Madam Prime Minister,” muttered Mr. Pike. 

Well, Abby thought, that went well. She had just enough time to grab something from her office and swill down some coffee and a vegan granola bar before she headed to the Committee Meeting. 

***************************************

Abby was glad to be home. Just as she had suspected Charles Pike hounded her on every turn in regards to the blockades. That asshole knew that they couldn’t stop the blockades and put the activists in jail, as he insisted, but he kept going on and on about how the blockades were illegal and the people didn’t have a right to hold up the oil pipelines. Abby wanted to use a different approach. Yes, the activists were acting illegally, but it was their land they would be tearing up. It was important that what they were asking was taken into account if at all possible in order to maintain a peaceful relationship throughout the building of the pipelines. Fuck, if they did things Pike’s way they would have trouble at every turn. 

Abby’s thoughts turned from Pike to the hot teacher that somehow managed to sneak past what was supposed to be the best security in the country. Of course the head of her protective security team was utterly embarrassed and apologized over and over again until Abby finally said, “It’s ok, Lincoln, no one is getting fired today.” 

Marcus Kane was his name. He was a third grade teacher at Bayview Public School. Abby had her Gina do some checking up on him after she had seen him profusely apologizing to Pike. Not that she didn’t trust her security team, she just wanted to make sure he was really a teacher, and not that she found him incredibly attractive which made her blush every time she thought about him.

Abby cringed as her cell phone rang, however when she looked down and saw her beautiful sister Callie’s face staring back up at her she couldn’t help the big smile that spread across her face.

Callie and Abby were the only two children of Stacy and Ian Griffin. Both parents were born and raised in Ottawa and were high school sweethearts. They married right after college and had Abby one year later. Callie came a long 5 years after Abby. A miracle baby. That's what Abby called her little sister. Stacy Griffin had been told by her doctor after a difficult delivery with Abby that she would never be able to have another child.

“Hey MB, how has your Monday been?”

At first, Abby thought she had hung up on her sister by accident, which wouldn't be the first time Abby had done that to someone. Abby and technology just didn’t get along. Abby was certain there were times when her

iPhone hated her. Abby was just about to call her sister back when she suddenly heard a tiny sob on the other end.

“Callie, honey is that you? What’s wrong sweetie? Is everything ok?” frowned Abby.

Callie sobbed again and said, ”Roan is cheating on me.” It was Callie’s turn to hear silence.

After a few moments Abby whispered, “That mother fucker. Where is he now?”

He said he had to work late,” breathed Callie. “Why?”

“Because I'm going to kill him,” replied Abby with a sneer in her voice.

“Please don't,” said Callie. “It wouldn't look good for the Prime Minister to be charged with murder.”

“Nevertheless,” replied Abby, “No-one cheats on my little sister and gets away with it.”

With tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice, Abby uttered “How did you find out?”

After a few moments of silence, Callie collected herself, took a deep breath and said, “I was looking through his pockets before I threw a few pairs of his jeans in the wash and I found a receipt for a Joni Mitchell CD. You know how I feel about Joni. I couldn’t wait to listen to the CD so I ran upstairs to search Roan’s dresser when I found the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a lovely silver chain with a tiny grayish-blue heart. At first, I thought it was for me and I was as giddy as the day he asked me to marry him, but then I read the card that was with the necklace. The first words were “my darling Diana.” was stunned, I stood there for what felt like forever. I think I’d still be standing there staring at those three words if the girls hadn’t barged in my room having arrived home from school.”

Abby closed her eyes and silently thought about how Callie absolutely loved Joni Mitchell. When Callie was a little girl their mom used to sing Joni Mitchell songs while cleaning the house and both Abby and Callie would dance around and sing with their mom while she was trying to clean. It made Abby sad to think about how Callie had dreamed of becoming a folk singer like her idol but once she met Roan and fell in love she gave up her dream to have his children and now look what he had done, the bastard! Not only did he break her heart, but he’d also ruined Joni for Callie. Now when she heard Joni all Callie would think of is him and some tramp named Diana. That made Abby furious, she wanted to make him pay.

Abby tried to hide the anger in her voice and with a little bit too high of a pitch to her voice, said to Callie, “I’m sorry this has happened to you, sweetie, how about if I take tomorrow morning off from running the country and come over to your place so we can plot Roan’s demise over coffee and vegan blueberry scones?”

Feeling a little better that her sister was coming to her rescue, Callie, not realizing that her sister couldn’t see her, nodded her head and said, “I would love that Abs as long as I don’t have to eat the, what I am sure will be disgusting, vegan crap you eat.”

Abby rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment and said “I’m not going to comment on that as you have just been through a traumatic experience but I will have you know that “crap” as you call it is better than sex.”

At first, Callie thought she heard her sister incorrectly but then realized she hadn’t and laughed harder than she thought she could after finding out her husband is cheating on her. Callie was finally able to control her laughter down to a snicker when Abby said, “Fine, they aren’t better than sex but they are really good and I haven’t been with anyone for a while so stop laughing.” Abby pretended to be annoyed but really she was glad she was able to make her sister laugh. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank-you to Mel @quasicat100 for her patience, guidance and teaching ❤️

Jesus!” cried Pike 

“I’m so sorry Mr. Pike. I wasn’t watching where I was going, holy schkamoly. Are you ok sir, I’m so so sorry. 

Pike looked up at the man who put him on his ass and with a huff said, “Who are you and how did you get in here?”

Just as Marcus was about to answer Pike turned away from him and started to bellow, “Bellamy! Bellamy! For crying out load Bellamy where the hell are you?”

Bellamy came running from down the halls sputtering his apologies along the way. 

“Sorry sir I got tied up with the PM’s office.”

Pike stared at Bellamy and shouted, “You work for me not that do good, pain in the ass and when I call you, you better get here quick!”

“Yes sir, sorry sir. What may I help you with?”

Pike turned back to look at Marcus, who had been standing quietly trying to find a way out of this mess while Pike was berating a young man whose name was Bellamy and looked to be in his early 20’s. The young man looked even more frightened than he does.

“This trespassing scoundrel ran right into me and knocked me on my ass! Call security at once and make sure our precious leader is aware of what an incompetent security team she has in this place!” Pike bellowed. 

Marcus’ attention was pulled out of his daydream with the mention of the words trespassing scoundrel. He wasn’t a scoundrel! A trespasser yes but a scoundrel, never!! He was just about to disagree with Charles Pike when he was interrupted by the sexiest, smoky voice he had ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

”What are you complaining about now, Charles? Seriously, poor Bellamy must be run off his feet by the end of the day trying to keep you in somewhat of a happy mood.” declared the prime minister. 

Marcus turned his head and made eye contact with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As she held his gaze Marcus couldn’t help but imagine her with his arms around her in a sexy black evening dress swaying to the music of Asleep by the Smiths. What the fuck, where did that come from. Jesus Marcus, get your shit together. 

“Prime Minister!” repeated Pike which felt like the hundredth time as he tried to break the ardent gaze between Abby and the scoundrel.

Reluctantly Abby sighed and looked away from Marcus to the angry man before her and groaned. “What is it Charles?”

“This man is not supposed to be here, we should call Lincoln immediately,” Pike whined.

“He looks harmless enough to me Charles,” Abby smirked, “but if you must. Bellamy please call Lincoln and have him come up here personally.”

“Yes Madame Prime Minister!” said Bellamy as he headed for Pikes office.

Abby turned her attention back to Marcus who had been unable speak.

“Who do we have here?” asked Abby with a twinkle in her eyes.

Marcus sheepishly stepped forward and mumbled, “ Um, Marcus Kane, madam prime minister.”

“Nice to meet your Mr. Kane. As you probably already know you aren’t supposed to be in this part of the Parliament buildings so may I ask what you are doing here?” questioned Abby.

Marcus shuffled his feet and stared intently at the ground while he tried to think of a response to Abby’s question that didn’t make him look like a buffoon who couldn’t keep tabs on a bunch of children.

Marcus raised his head and with a look of embarrassment stuttered, “I’m here on a school trip with a class that is touring the Parliament Buildings and one of the students seems to have gotten lost. I didn’t want to cause a ruckus and disrupt security as I’m sure that they have a lot to do, so I thought I’d look for the lad myself. I wasn’t aware that I was in a secure area madam.”

Pike arched his right eyebrow and with as much sarcasm as he could said, “You mean to tell us that you had no idea you somehow diverted security and jumped a barricade without knowing it?”

Marcus closed his eyes and stood completely still as a wave of nausea came over him. Pinching the bridge of his nose, like he usually did when he was unsure of what to say, he glanced quickly at Pike and then over to the prime minister.

Marcus could feel that his face was flushed and he could tell he was sweating as his brow was damp and he could feel moisture dripping down his forehead. He closed his eyes for what seemed like forever to try to quell the stirring in his stomach. When he found the courage to open his eyes Marcus saw that both the prime minister and Mr. Pike were staring at him. Pike with a displeased glare and Abby with a softness to her features that Marcus took strength in. 

“Ok, well maybe I knew that I probably wasn’t supposed to be in this area but I thought I could just quickly find the boy and not have to bother anyone,” squeaked Marcus, as he new his excuse for being here was weak at best.

Just as Pike opened his mouth to say something a tall, broad shouldered man came into view dragging a long a young boy by the scruff of the neck who was clearly trying his best to wiggle away from him. The young boy, who Marcus could see was clearly the little misfit Jon Murphy, had a scowl on his face to match the one the large security office was wearing.

Pike shook his head and barked, “This must be the little brat you were looking for?” 

Before Marcus could muster a reply the prime minister glared at Pike with an obvious annoyance and growled, “Mr. Pike, we do not refer to the children of our tax payers as little brats! The young man may have simply gotten lost.”

Although Marcus admired the sanguines of their leader he would have to agree with Mr Pike. Jon Murphy was definitely a little brat, but of course he wasn’t going to school the pm on that fact and with a reluctant sigh Marcus stated, “Yes Mr Pike, that is the young man I’ve been searching for.”

“Mr Murphy,” addressed Marcus, “I’ve been looking all over for you! I’ve been so worried about you,” lied Marcus as he wanted the prime minister to think he was concerned for the missing student of Diana Sydney’s, who at this point didn’t look so bad in his eyes as he did get to meet the prime minister because of her.

Murphy rolled his eyes as his teacher as Marcus came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Marcus looked over at the pm who was watching him with warmth and softness in her eyes.

“Lincoln, where was the little bra - erm - offspring of one of our cherished tax payers?” asked Pike.

The prime minister let out an exaggerated groan but didn’t say anything as Lincoln, who Marcus assumed was the chief security guard declared, “I found him on his way over to the peace tower, he told me he was supposed to meet his class over there but when we got there no one was around so I brought him back over here. As we got closer the young man ran off and I had to chase him. He’s a quick little guy, I’ll give him that but I was able to grab on to him just before he ducked under some brush in the common area.” 

Marcus groaned his displeasure and shook his head while he glared at Murphy. Thankfully the prime minister wasn’t watching him and said to Murphy in a stern but caring voice, “Young man, do you know who i am?” 

“Yes,” smirked Murphy, “ You’re the hot prime minister Mr. Kane is all gooey over.”

At that point Marcus thought he was going to die of embarrassment, in fact he wished he was dead. The pm was equally as embarrassed and forgot all about the lecture she was going to dish out to the little brat. 

Not sure how to respond to that, the prime minister sheepishly looked around and saw that everyone, other than Marcus who was looking at the ground like he wished it would open up and swallow him, but even Pike, stood there with a very amused look on their faces. “Well now that we’ve found the little scoun - erm - boy, I shall be getting along to my meeting,” she said.

The prime minister looked around for her assistant, who had been standing aside doing something on a tablet she was carrying while this whole event was taking place and muttered “Gina let’s get going to... to... to...” 

“To your cabinet meeting ma’am,” announced Gina with a smirk on her face.

“Yes, yes the cabinet meeting,” uttered Abby.   
Marcus didn’t dare look at Abby or say anything as the prime minister made her way down the hall so he didn’t notice when she casually glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him in away that would have made his trousers tighten while she asked Gina to look up who Marcus Kane was and where she could find him.

*******************************************************************************************************

By the time Marcus and the class got back to the school he was entirely exhausted. He sat in his chair with his forehead on his desk and made a deep exaggerated sigh. 

“That bad?” asked Sinclair.

“Worse,” groaned Marcus. “That punk Murphy ran off and I had to go looking for him. I jumped a barricade and went into an area I wasn’t supposed to be in to look for him and ran into the opposition leader Pike. Literally ran into him. Then I met the Prime Minister and that little scoundrel basically announced to everyone that I was in love with her.”

Marcus looked up and then and saw Sinclair with a look on his face like he was trying to decide if he was going to be serious or tease Marcus but in the end he decided to show his anguish for his poor friend and said, “ Wow, Marcus that really sucks, I’m sorry that happened. What did the pm say?”

“Not much,” grumbled Marcus. “What could she say? Oh that’s nice to hear. I’m glad my constituents think I’m hot.”

Sinclair only nodded his head and gave his friend a slap on the back and said, “Let’s go grab a beer at Indra’s and you can tell me more about your adventure.”

“Fine,” pouted Marcus, feeling sorry for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gina I will be meeting my sister at Wilfred’s for breakfast this morning. Can you look through my day and reschedule everything I have up to and including 10 am please?” Abby said as she rushed into her office.

Abby hated being late. She couldn’t get Marcus Kane out of her mind. She new it was silly. She had just met the guy and only for about five seconds really. Ok, maybe a little longer than five seconds but not by much. Abby was feeling guilty. She really should be thinking of Callie and her cheating bastard husband but there was something in Mr. Kanes eyes that drew her to him. They were kind eyes, just like her father’s. She missed her father. He’d been gone three years now. Stupid Cancer. Took him way too soon. Abby’s sigh was sad as she thought about her dad. He would know exactly what to do about Roan and he would know just what advice to give her about her attraction to a man that she just met. He would say “ Fuck Roan” and not literally, you’ve already done that and look where it got you.” He was gruff in his speech and got to the point but Callie and Abby never once had to question their father’s love for them or their mother. Callie and her mom would have been horrified by their father’s words but Abby would laugh at her dad considering he is where she got her humour from. “And to you my dear Abby you should Fuck New Guy and this one I mean literally!” And then he would laugh and laugh at his own joke while his three girls would groan and roll their eyes. Then he would get serious and with what seemed like magic he would make everyone feel better. That’s the kind of man she wanted, someone who could make her laugh, whose love she never questioned and someone who could make her feel better when she was down. Abby Griffin had a feeling that Marcus Kane just might be that guy.  
********************************************

Marcus groaned as he strung the Christmas lights on the stage for tonight’s Christmas Pageant. “For fuck’s sake Sinclair, please pay attention, the Christmas Season is bad enough, I don’t need to spend it in the hospital with a broken leg.”

Sinclair shook his head and chuckled at his friend. “You should be playing the grinch in your class’s skit about the Grinch Who Stole Christmas instead of that little kid who looks like he’s scared of his own shadow. Who did the casting for that skit anyways?” laughed Sinclair.

“We drew names out of a hat for the parts,” snickered Marcus. “ I didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings and all the boys wanted to play the grinch so here we are with the least grinchiest grinch ever.” 

“Aww Marcus Kane has a heart after all!” chortled Sinclair

Marcus rolled his eyes and continued working on the Christmas lights as his thoughts turned to Abby Griffin. He couldn’t help but feel a connection to her. When their eyes had met he was sure she had felt something too but he would probably never see her again unless he could arrange to take another class to the parliament buildings and talk someone into getting lost. Marcus laughed to himself and shook his head. As if the gorgeous Abby Griffin Prime Minister would be interested in him. Get out of your dream world Marcus, it’s never going to happen. Prime Minister Abby Griffin is not going to date third grade teacher Marcus Kane.

******************************************

Apparently late was the theme for today as Abby rushed through the door at Wilfreds, Abby and Callie’s favourite breakfast spot. Abby was five when her father first brought her here. It was the first time she had seen the parliament buildings. Her father brought her here for breakfast before her first tour of the buildings and it was here she decided she would run for prime minister. Callie’s wave caught her eye and brought her out of her day dream. She rushed to her sister and threw her arms around her .....

“Callie baby how are you?” breathed Abby

“I’ve been better,” moaned Callie as she fluttered her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from flowing. It was no good though. Callie’s tears continued to flow as soon as she saw the sorrow in her sister’s eyes.  
“Oh baby, it’s ok it’s ok. I’m here. We will get through this together. I’ll think of something to get back at that heinous bastard that doesn’t land me in jail,” sighed Abby. 

“Thanks sis. I knew I could count on you to make me smile,” said Callie as her spirits lifted a little at her sisters attempt at humour.

“Have you told mom yet?” asked Abby as she wrinkled her nose up as at the thought of their mother’s reaction to the news.

“No not yet,” groaned Callie. “She absolutely loves Roan and I don’t want to break her heart.”

Stacy Griffin was a stay at home mom for over fifteen years while the girls were growing up. She wanted to be involved in her girls lives as much as possible. She attended every dance recital, every soccer game and every school play her girls were involved in. Ian Griffin attended the girls events as much as possible, however he worked overtime a lot so that his wife could stay home and raise their two beautiful girls.  
“Don’t forget about Melanie’s Christmas Pageant tonight at 7pm. You promised you would be there,” confirmed Callie.

Abby had forgotten and by the look on Callie’s face she was on to her sister. “I knew you would forget,” chuckled Callie, “but you have to come. Melanie will be devastated if you don’t.”

“I wouldn’t miss it! Tell my favourite niece I will be there even if I have to dissolve parliament to make the time.”  
After the sisters had finished their breakfast and plotted Callie’s revenge against Roan and confirmed that Callie would try out her investigation skills and find out this Diana’s last name, Abby rushed back to her office. By the time she got back there she was going to be, yup you guessed it, LATE, for a meeting with a committee that was tasked to complete some research involving the northern British Columbia pipeline that runs into the United States, and the effect it will have on the wildlife in the area.

Once Abby was back in her office and Gina had brought her a cup of coffee and some scones for the committee members, Abby’s thoughts drifted to Marcus Kane and his kind eyes and dark curly hair that she couldn’t help but want to run her fingers through. 

As though Gina was reading Abby’s mind she popped her head into Abby’s office and whispered “ I found out what street that hot teacher lives on.”

Abby’s eyes had been closed as she was thinking about said hot teacher but as soon as Gina said she knew what street he lived on her eyes flew open and with a whisper of her own asked Gina, “Tell me! Don’t keep me in suspense!” 

“Well you are NOT going to believe it,” laughed Gina. “He lives on Maddison Street.”  
Abby’s eyes grew large and bright and with a huge smile on her face she whispered, “You are kidding me!”  
“Nope I’m not,” snorted Gina as she tried to contain her enthusiasm. 

“Marcus “I’m the hottest teacher there every was” Kane lives on the same street as my sister and I’ve never seen him before???” replied Abby. “How is that even possible!?”

Just as Gina was going to fill Abby in some more about Mr Kane’s dwelling the committee members Abby was meeting with started filing into her office.

“Fuck!” thought Abby. “How am I supposed to concentrate on this now... Ugh”

*********************************

Marcus made a quick trip home to have something to eat and to relax a bit before he had to return to school for the Christmas pageant. His mother had made some Christmas treats for the kids to eat while they were waiting their turn to go on stage that he had to pick up from home as well. His mother usually came to the pageants but wasn’t able to this year as she couldn’t walk very well without a lot of pain. She had slipped on some ice when she was trying to shovel the side walk in front of her house because she didn’t want to bother Marcus with it so instead of doing something that would take ten minutes, Marcus had to take another half day off to take her to the doctor again. Marcus loved his mom but she could be a bit of a challenge at times.

Marcus thoughts again turned to the prime minister. He really had to stop thinking about her so much. Every time he did his trousers became a bit too uncomfortable and if he wasn’t careful someone was going to catch him.

After Marcus forced himself out of his daydream he placed the plates, which were entirely too many, on the table so that when his neighbours from down the street, Callie and Roan Goroslin, got here to help him bring them to the school he wouldn’t keep them waiting. He couldn’t tell his mother it was too much though, he didn’t want to hurt her feelings because she had done such a lovely job decorating and making sure there was nothing in them anyone was allergic to. 

Right at 6pm Callie Goroslin and her two girls, Melanie and Brigette rang his door bell. Melanie was in his class and Brigette had been in his class two years ago so Marcus knew the Goroslins quite well. The two girls were as different as night and day. While Brigette was athletic and outgoing, Melanie was equally as shy and into books.

“Hello Ladies...” Mr Kane as he opened the door to the three Goroslins. “Are you ready for your big debut, Melanie? Or should I call you Cindy Lou 

Melanie’s eyes grew wide as she was mortified about having to be on stage and buried her face into her mother’s side.

“Oh Melanie, you will do wonderful on stage, I know it! And remember auntie is coming to see you perform,” said her mother.

Melanie perked right up as she loved her aunt dearly and couldn’t wait to see her. 

“That’s nice!” said Mr. Kane. “It’s better to have kind and familiar faces in the audience. You can look to your aunt for support if you get nervous Melanie.”

Melanie simply shook her head and buried her face further than earlier into her mother’s side. 

“Where is Roan?” asked Marcus. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them as Callie’s eyes filled with tears.

Marcus thought she was going to break down right there but she somehow pulled herself together and simply said he was meeting them at the school.

****************************************

As was the theme, Abby was late leaving her office and didn’t have time to go home before setting off for her niece’s Christmas Pageant. She was able to get a bit more information from Gina in regards to where Marcus Kane lived. She decided he must teach at the same school her nieces went to. He said the name when she had spoken to him the other day but she was too turned on by his luscious hair and strong build that things really didn’t click until Gina had said the name of the street he lived on. Gina didn’t have the address but she thought if she stopped by her sister’s first they might be able to figure out where Marcus lives. 

Abby stopped at her sister’s place but there was no-one there. Now what am I going to do? she thought to herself with a huff.

Abby was disappointed. Short of knocking on everyone’s door... heyyyy I could just knock on a few doors and pretend I’m just going around saying Merry Christmas to people! Wow, I’m brilliant! If he answers one of the doors I knocked on it would just look like I’m an incredibly Christmasy Prime Minister. 

Abby excitedly walked to Callie’s neighbors with her security scurry behind her not knowing what the prime minister was up to.Abby knocked on her first door. The door opened to reveal the most adorable little elderly couple she had ever seen, her parents included.   
“Hello, Merry Christmas!” sung Abby. The couple looked at Abby with puzzled expressions and said Merry Christmas. Abby asked if they were the only ones living here. The lady answered yes they were. Abby advised that she looking for a gentleman by the name of Marcus Kane, and she was wondering if they knew of him.   
“I’m Marcus Kane.” said the man. 

This made his wife burst into a fit of giggles while she said, “NO YOU’RE NOT YOU SILLY OLD MAN.”   
“Well I’ll be anyone she wants for this pretty lady,” snorted the old man. 

“I’m sorry, there is no Marcus Kane here,” replied the man’s wife. 

Trying to conceal her laughter, Abby asked the couple if they knew of Marcus Kane and where she might find him.   
“Is he a teacher?” asked the lady. 

“Yes, he is,” replied Abby, hopeful she was getting somewhere. 

“Hmmmm,” said the lady. “No, don’t think I know him.”

Confused that the lady had asked if he was teacher and then didn’t know him, Abby said “Oh, ok, well thank you, have a good evening.” As she was leaving the old man asked her if she was the Prime Minister. 

“Oh don’t be silly Gerald. What would the Prime Minister be doing out and about on her own looking for a teacher?” With that the lady shook her head and closed the door.

Still confused by her conversation with the couple Abby made her way to the street. She decided to go a few houses farther down the street. If Marcus was the couples neighbour surely they would know who he was.   
After knocking on several doors and having her picture taken with babies, old men with wandering hands and guilted into eating Christmas treat after Christmas treat, Abby realized the time had gotten away from her and if she didn’t hurry she would miss the pageant.

***********************************

Marcus, Callie and the girls got to the school and laid out the treats in record time, so as Marcus had some time before the pageant started he thought he would go back stage and make sure everything was in order. 

Ugh, thought Marcus as he made his way through a maze of excited children and their parents. As fun as the pageant is to watch it sure is a lot of work. Marcus was chuckling to himself as he thought of all the things that had gone wrong during the years and what could go wrong. One year, Marcus remembered, his first or second year at the school, a little boy who playing the baby Jesus started crawling around the manger and.... Smack. Marcus staggered back a few steps as he had run into something, or rather someone. 

“Oh shit, I mean sorry, I mean oh, Madame Prime Minister, what are you doing here? I mean, it’s lovely to see you again,” floundered Marcus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

“Ouch, sorry, I’m so sorry!” cried Abby. “I didn’t see you and.... Oh hello Mr Kane, it’s wonderful to have found you, I mean… you know... um see you again. Yes, it’s wonderful to see you again.”

_ Fuck _ thought Abby as she inwardly rolled her eyes at herself.  _ Real smooth.  _ You can talk to a room of heads of countries but not one man with dark eyes and hair so wavy and luscious you have to will yourself not to reach out and run your fingers through it. 

_ Wow _ thought Marcus. She was looking for me! And with a huge smile on his face he uttered “I’m glad you found me... I mean… saw me again too.” My God, she’s adorable when she does that, he thought as he gazed at Abby, who was biting her lip trying to figure out where to take the conversation next. 

Abby thought it was best to stay on common ground and not get too carried away with the flirting in case someone from the press spotted her, as that was all she needed right now. 

“You know my sister!” blurted out Abby. Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me? she groaned to herself. 

“I do?” asked Marcus, not sure who she was talking about. 

“Yes, Callie Goroslin, her daughters go to school here which is why I’m here,” cracked Abby’s voice. 

“Ahhh yes I do know the Goroslins,” said Marcus. “I didn’t make the connection though, neither Callie nor the girls have ever said anything about having someone famous in the family!” he smirked. 

“They don’t like the attention, and I try to keep my personal life as private as I can,” shared Abby. 

Just as Abby was about to ask Marcus how long he had been teaching at this school Abby’s sister came rushing around the corner. 

Not taking notice of Marcus, Callie blurted out, “I found her, I know which Diana it is, how could I be so stupid. It’s Diana Sydney, you remember her, she’s the bitch who wouldn’t let poor Melanie start a book club at lunch because she didn’t want to have to take her turn of supervising them!” Callie spat out. 

“Uh,Cal,” was all Abby could say before Marcus piped up and groaned, “What did Diana do now?” 

Mortified, Callie turned and saw Marcus standing there with a confused but caring look on his face. He clearly cared for Callie and Abby wondered how well they knew each other and more importantly, why the hell her sister had never introduced them. 

“Oh Marcus, I didn’t see you there. Um this is my sister, she’s um she’s um the...” stuttered Callie.

“We’ve met, Callie,” Abby chuckled. “Marcus and I met while he was touring with a class at the Parliament Buildings.” 

“Ohhhh!” said Callie, grateful that they seemed to have forgotten her mention of Diana Sydney. “Marcus is THAT teacher. You didn’t mention his name or I would have told you he was Melanie’s teacher!” 

“I’m  _ that _ teacher? What... _ that  _ teacher?” asked poor Marcus with a look that made Abby want to take him in her arms and kiss his.... I really have to stop doing this, she thought as she reluctantly pulled herself out of another Marcus Kane daydream. 

“Oh, just you know, the one who lost the little boy on the tour,” muttered Abby in embarrassment. It was Abby’s turn to be mortified now as her sister had pretty much just spilled the tea that she had been discussing Marcus with her. 

“Yes, well in my defence Callie,” rendered Marcus, “it was John Murphy and you know what that little monster is like!” 

“Omg yes,” laughed Callie, as she put her hand on Marcus’ arm and gave it a tender squeeze. “Remember that time we went to the waterslides with all the grade 3 classes and John managed to get himself stuck in one of the underwater slides and you had to go rescue him!” 

“Oh God, don’t remind me,” chuckled Marcus, as he gently put his hand overtop of Callie’s. 

With a raised eyebrow Abby shot her sister an annoyed look and turned to Marcus, who had abruptly snatched his hand away from Callie’s arm, and asked him, “Where will you be watching the Christmas pageant from?” 

“From backstage,” stated Marcus with a smirk. “Would you like to join me or do you have a special seat up front?” 

“I’d love to join you. I never sit in the audience. I don’t want people staring at me when they should be watching the show,” smiled Abby as Marcus directed her to the best spot in the house. 

“Well, don’t mind me,” chimed in Callie as she rolled her eyes at her sister. “I’ll just go find a seat in the audience.”

“Okay, have fun!” Abby grinned back at her sister as she took Marcus’ arm. 

The first and second grade performances went off without too much of a disruption and when it was time for Marcus’ class to perform he suddenly became very jittery. I wonder if he’s extra nervous because I’m here or if he is just a proud teacher who wants his class to do well, thought Abby as she couldn’t help but get lost in Marcus’ dark brown eyes. 

Abby was dragged out of her day dream by a little girl who adamantly declared that teacher, whom she assumed was Marcus, and her were standing under the mistletoe and had to kiss. 

“We have to  _ what _ now?” croaked Abby. 

The little girl, clearly annoyed with Abby’s lack of knowledge of mistletoe rules, rolled her eyes and said very loudly, “You and Mr Kane are under a mistletoe… so that means you have to kiss.” Abby was sure the girl even slowed her speech down a bit to make sure she understood. 

“Oh um, well um,” was all Abby could muster. 

She could feel her face become more red with each passing second. She turned to Marcus for help but he seemed equally as shell shocked. He finally managed to sputter something about the little girl getting back to her teacher when some other little bastard yelled, “Ya Mr Kane, you HAVE TO KISS that lady!” 

Marcus turned from Abby to glare at the little boy, who Abby recognized as the kid who had left his group when she met Marcus while his class was on tour of the parliament buildings. At first, Abby thought they shouldn’t go too hard on the little guy after all, they wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for this curious little monster.... but then he started to get the others to chant KISS HER! KISS HER! As Marcus and Abby looked at each other, both wishing for the ground to open up and swallow them whole, her thoughts turned to wanting to strangle the little brat! 

Forgetting that poor Melanie was on stage with the Grinch, trying to appear interested in her lines and not what was going on backstage, Marcus looked at Abby and reluctantly said, “...I’ll just give you a little peck on the cheek and that will get them to stop, if that’s ok with you.” 

“Oh,um ya,” was all Abby could manage to say as she nodded and placed her hands on Marcus’ broad sturdy shoulders. 

Not really how he wanted their first kiss to go, Marcus quickly licked his lips and bent down to kiss the Prime Minister’s cheek when she turned slightly towards some movement on her left, and he ended up kissing her directly on the lips. At first Marcus was mortified and froze, not knowing what he should do, but then Abby slightly parted her lips and found her way into his mouth with her tongue. 

A little dazed, Marcus forgot about the children and gently pulled Abby closer with the intention of exploring her mouth with equal enthusiasm, when he heard a very loud CRASH and a lot of screaming.


End file.
